The End
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: After partying on the steps of the academy, Soul and Maka take a leisurely stroll back home. They look at their partners in a different light now that the fighting's over and down with. SPOILERS! I think at least. Wrote this on a whim. Review please! Or not...It's not like care...Or anything.


_The End_

It was late in Death City. The party of instating Death the Kid went on till the early morning hours of the next day. But it was still dark at 2:30 in the morning. The crickets that came out at night were creating sounds as the citizens of the city were sleeping or about to sleep. No one was the dark sidewalks that were barely illuminated by the dull streetlamps or by the starlight. But one can distinctly see two figured walking together.

Maka and Soul were walking along the sidewalk together. Soul, being his usual cool self, hands in his pockets while slouching back. His red eyes closed, not really paying attention to where he was going, as they were no people at night and Maka would pull him out of the way of colliding with something. His silvery white hair held back with a black headband. Maka quietly skipped next to him with her pale blonde pigtails bouncing as she did. Her green eyes surveying the city streets that she lived in as a little girl.

They weren't in a hurry to get home. All they would do was go to sleep or watch a feel-good movie at Maka's request. Blair was out working a late shift, so no one would be waiting for them once the two got home. Not like the partners didn't mind; it's been a while since they've had _alone_ time with just the two of them. With the Kishin and Crona.

Soul looked at his partner from behind as she ran ahead to go on a bridge. He never noticed it, well he probably did but never acted on it or thought about it before, but he was in love with his partner. It wasn't a surprise to him once he did figure it out. With the amount of time they spent together. Hell, they live together (in separate rooms). But, with all the teasing he gives up about her chest and unattractiveness, who would actually think that the cool Soul "Eater" Evans had romantic feelings towards his flat-chested meister Maka Albarn?

He never told anyone; Soul knew that the kind of girl Maka was, was _his _type of girl. A smart bookworm, with a strong arm to boot. And he was pretty in her own right, not necessarily having outer beauty, though Soul thought she was pretty with her blonde hair (that he liked down rather than up) and her green eyes that were always full of determination on a job. Maka was beautiful on the inside too, with the way she always encourages him on jobs and the way her personality just attracts people towards her.

As he watched Maka look over the edge of the bridge, seeing her reflection, the weapon could imagine Black Star making fun of him or the other three girls giggling in glee with Kid smiling like a loon. It's not like he cared what their friends think about his dawning on his feelings. They were meant for Maka and only for her.

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her and rested his chin on her shoulder, closing his red eyes in the process. He took a whiff of Maka's strawberry and vanilla scent. Maka giggled before turning around and looking to her partner.

Yes, she'd fallen for the idiotic, cool weapon of hers. She didn't mind the idea of being in love with him. He's been there for her so many times. Been willing to give up his life for hers with his stupid mantra. _Weapons are supposed to put their lives on the line for their meisters._ Make always thought of that line as something she couldn't live by. She honestly didn't _want_ Soul to put his life on the line, _just _so she could go on in life without him.

As Maka looked into her partner's red eyes, full of something with wasn't familiar with, she played with the spiky locks of his silvery white hair. She'll admit, she's scared. That Soul would hurt her like how her father did to her mother. But, Maka knew deep inside her soul, that he wouldn't do anything like that. It wasn't like him. Even if he had been caught with Blair's over-sized breasts in his face. It was just untimely accidents. Soul wouldn't do that to her; she felt it in his soul.

"Hey, Soul…" Maka said, leaning into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. He tucked her head under his chin in a comfortable position as her hands went around his neck.

"Yeah Maka?"

"Promise you'll never hurt me…Like what happened between Papa and Mama."

He expected it. Later though, not soon. If there was any chance of being with her in the future, she was going to ask Soul that question.

He lifted her chin to face him. "I wouldn't think about it Maka."

"Good." Maka then on instant, closed the distance between her and Soul. She let her lips rest on his until he felt him kiss her back. She felt him smile during the kiss and she smiled back.

Soul pulled away, sensing that Maka needed air. He looked at her with love in her red eyes as she looked up to him with her green ones.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you Soul."

He pecked her cheek before grabbing Maka's small hand with his larger one and pulling her to the apartment. He knew that their budding relationship was going to take time. Kid's father had died recently, and Crona was gone. But Soul knew that Maka loved him; and he loved Maka.

_That's enough for him._

_And so ends their story as Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater._

_And begins a new one as Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans as best friends and partners who turned into lovers._

_The End_


End file.
